Broken
by LH2005
Summary: A one-shot John Smith/ Pocahontas song-fic featuring, “Broken”, by Seether and Amy Lee from Evanescence.


It has been kind of quiet around here, so I decided to write a short one-shot that came to me this morning while listening to my i-pod. It's a short song fic, featuring the song, "Broken", by Seether and Amy Lee from Evanescence. I changed a couple of the lyrics a bit so that they would fit better with the story, but have mostly written the fic so that you can play the song and read along at the same time. (I have a link in my profile for the music video for the original song.)

I do not own Pocahontas or "Broken", though I do own the original VHS tape and CD...

Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

* * *

**"Broken"**

"_Come with me?"_ John hopefully asks.

Pocahontas looks at her father.

"_You must choose your own path,"_ Chief Powhatan says, as he answers the question in her eyes.

Pocahontas looks at the two groups of people who have gathered around her and John, and sadly knows where she belongs. She closes her eyes and brings John's hand up to her face.

"_I'm needed here."_ She says as tears form in her eyes.

"_Then I'll stay with you."_ John replies as Pocahontas leans over him and gently holds his head in her hands.

"_No you have to go back."_

_"I'll never leave you,"_ John pleadingly says.

"_You never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever….."_

* * *

("Broken" Begins)

It is nightfall of the Englishmen's first day at sea on the way of returning back home to London. The wind and the waters are quiet, but the Susan Constant sails onward. Toward the stern of the ship, John Smith lies on his pallet on the silent deck since the other men had gone below for the night. They had tried to move him below with them earlier that evening, but he had refused, wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

He once again wonders what Pocahontas is doing at the moment, and the sharp pain of loosing her suddenly returns. He deeply sighs and looks up toward the moon.

"_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep our memories,  
And know they serve me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain._

_Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

"_You've gone away. You don't feel me. Anymore…"_ John whispers, as the scene fades to Pocahontas slowly rowing toward the glade, down the now- dark, silent stream. She begins to sing and looks up toward the night sky.

"_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away…  
There's so much left to learn  
And no more left to fight  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away…"_

Pocahontas stops rowing as she approaches the glade. She does not enter, but looks down to the hull of the canoe and places her head in her hands in grief.

On board the ship, John lays in confusion on his pallet. For a moment, he thought that he had heard Pocahontas sing back to him in the same melody, but quickly concludes that he is hallucinating from the increasing pain in his wound.

Both simultaneously close their eyes and passionately remember all the times they had together…

"_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away..."_

Pocahontas suddenly bolts upright, as she hears John singing with her.

"JOHN!" she shouts out in vain.

Hundreds of miles away, John clearly hears her shout his name. He suddenly opens his eyes and frantically tries to sit up to look for her, but is quickly forced back down from the pain from his wound. Though he can not see her, he feels her presence in his mind.

Both began to sing with a whole new energy, desperate to hear each other once more….

"_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone..."_

"_You've gone away, but I still feel you. Evermore……"_

* * *

"_I love you John," _Pocahontas whispers into the night._  
_

"_Pocahontas, you were right. You never did leave me."_

"_I know John; I know…."_

("Broken" Ends)

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews and critiques would be great! 


End file.
